Una Prueba de Amor Oneshot
by JulietHemlock
Summary: La vida pone pruebas duras...Dedicado a Prongs,Mariel, Mariiz, Alice, y todos quienes he conocido este ultimo tiempo...Thanks.


**Una prueba de amor…**

Deseo del corazón

_En la versión de él…_

_Ella se veía mejor aquel día… Se veía mas alegre. Hace varios meses que está recostada en esa cama, y yo no puedo hacer más que mirarle desde la puerta, sonreírle y seguir contándole las historias que tanto le gustan…_

_Si tan sólo tuviese el valor suficiente para decirle la verdad…Para decirle cuanto la amo… Quizá ella corresponda… Pero no puedo. Tengo miedo… Me tiemblan las rodillas de sólo pensar en ése momento…_

_Entré a su cuarto con la acostumbrada taza de leche tibia. Ella giró su rostro hacia mí, sonriendo con dulzura. Le devolví la sonrisa y me acerqué, sentado de rodillas junto a la cama, luego de pasarle la taza. Se veía mejor…Si, muchísimo mejor._

_Comencé contándole lo que había hecho aquél día. Ella se limitó a mirarme sonriendo leve, haciendo unos pocos comentarios cada cierto tiempo, a los que respondí calmadamente._

_Se veía mejor… Mucho mejor… Reía, podía ver sus mejillas sonrosadas cuando me sonreía con esa dulzura que amaba…_

_De pronto sentí que algo se quebraba a mi lado. Me giré al piso. Era la taza en la que hace poco le había traído leche a ella…_

_Le miré, sorprendido, confundido, preocupado… Temeroso. Sobre todo temeroso…_

_Vi que miraba sus manos confundida. Luego cerró sus ojos por un momento, sonriéndome para dar fuerzas…_

_-Estoy bien… No debe ser nada._

_Asentí y me retiré de su cuarto en silencio…Apoyé mi espalda en su puerta, con todo el peso del dolor cayendo en mi cuerpo. No estaba mejor…No lo estaba… Yo quería mentirme cada día, creyendo que ella mejoraba un poco más… pero sabía que no era así._

_Cada día que pasaba, ella estaba más y más débil._

_No era justo. ¿Por qué ella? Su sonrisa… su dulzura… Era la persona que menos lo merecía. Era mi amada… Ella no podía morir. No ahora… No aún. Yo necesitaba decirle cuanto la amaba._

_Cuanto la necesitaba a mi lado…Cuanto significaba para mí en realidad… Mi dulce niña…_

_Al día siguiente fui a su cuarto, como de costumbre. Le vi durmiendo. Sonriente, tomé asiento frente a ella, mirando su cuarto con impotencia. No podía evitar llorar al ver todas nuestras fotos juntos…Al ver el piano…_

_Era mi tortura._

_De pronto sentí que se movía, girándose hacia mi con una sonrisa. Le correspondí dulcemente. Se veía con mas energía… O eso quería creer yo. Pero me animó ver aquella sonrisa._

_-Está nevando…__ -murmuró, dirigiendo su vista a la ventana. Efectivamente nevaba. Me senté junto a ella con una sonrisa suave, asintiendo en silencio. Se giró a mi feliz- __Llévame a la nieve… Por favor_

_Asentí, sabiendo que quizá no era una muy buena idea. Le ayudé a ponerse de pie, poco a poco, ya que estaba débil. Casi no podía oírme…De modo que sólo podía leer mis labios…O asociar mis gestos… Quise caer, mis rodillas temblaban, pero no. Yo tenía que ser fuerte por ella._

_Le dejé un momento para que se vistiera. Salió al rato con un abrigo gris y su bufanda azul. Llevaba un par de mitones del mismo color. Yo estaba con mi chaqueta y mi bufanda. No necesitaba de más._

_Le tomé la mano con dulzura. Estaba cálida…Eso era bueno. Sonrientes, bajamos las escaleras…_

_Y salimos a la nieve._

_El aire era frío, pero no duraba mucho. De vez en cuando pasaba una ráfaga, pero nada más._

_Ella correteaba de un lado al otro con una sonrisa infantil. Me limité a seguirle caminando en silencio, sonriéndole cada vez que me miraba._

_Indicaba los árboles cubiertos de nieve. Hizo bolas y me las lanzó, riendo feliz. Era la dicha…Estaba bien…Para mis ojos, ella estaba bien…_

_Se alejó unos metros, alzando una mano. Susurró algo que no logré oír…_

_Y se desplomó en el piso._

_Me quedé helado. _

"_No"_

_Corrí hacia ella a través del manto blanco, hasta llegar a unos centímetros de su cuerpo tendido en la nieve._

"_No es verdad…"_

_Me agaché a su altura, cargándole en mis brazos con suavidad. No se movía. Estaba fría…Estaba muy fría…_

"_No puede ser verdad"_

_Le abracé contra mi pecho, chillando de dolor. No…No ahora que se veía tan viva…No ahora que parecía estar mejor…_

_Lloré sobre ella amargamente, tratando en vano de despertarle, gritando su nombre._

_Quería irme con ella…Cubrirme de nieve…Desaparecer con ella…_

_Mi amada yacía con una sonrisa, en mis brazos, dócil como una muñeca… fría como la porcelana._

_Ella estaba muerta._

* * *

_En la versión de ella…_

_Cuando desperté sentí un terrible dolor en mi cuerpo. Ya no me preocupaba…Era cosa de todos los días… A veces era peor. A veces dolía tanto que prefería no hablar…_

_Pero debía hacerlo…por él tenía que hacerlo… No podía dejarle todo el peso de mi enfermedad a él…_

_Yo lo amo…No puedo verle sufrir. Menos por mí._

_Le vi entrar en mi cuarto con su sonrisa perfecta. Me limité a sonreírle también. Vi que movía los labios diciendo "hola". Yo le saludé. Era horrible…El dolor era espantoso…No poder oírle…El dolor físico no se comparaba con el dolor de mi alma por no oir su hermosa voz… Pero no podía llorar…No frente a él. Tenía que ser fuerte… Íbamos a superar esto, lo sabía. Él también lo murmuraba…Yo le entendía._

_Él confiaba en nuestra felicidad…Y por él, yo también lo haré._

_Me había traído mi típica taza de leche. Sonreí feliz cuando sostuve la cálida taza en mis manos. Era rico…Sentir su calor._

_Él había comenzado a narrarme su día. Claro, lo hacía por modulación, y gestos… Era doloroso ver su sonrisa y verle hablar…sin poder oír nada…_

_Pero yo le sonreía… Siempre le sonreía…_

_Y de pronto dejé de sentir el peso en mis manos. Ya no estaba… Bajé la vista al piso._

_Allí estaba mi taza…destrozada._

_Miré mis manos con torpeza. Estaba temblando…Cerré mis ojos, tratando de calmar el movimiento, pero no paraba._

_Alcé mi vista a mi amado, que miraba con terror y le sonreí._

-Estoy bien…No debe ser nada.

_Era una enorme mentira… Sabía que mi tiempo se estaba agotando…Lo sabía desde que enfermé…Cuando tuviese esos lapsos, se acercaba el final…Lo sabía._

_Pero le sonreí. Quería que me viera feliz… Que me recordara con una sonrisa…el día en que yo… en que yo…_

_No. No podía pensarlo aún._

_Él salió del cuarto y me quedé sola. Cerré mis ojos, llorando en silencio, mientras me dormía abrazada por un dolor mas emocional que físico…_

_A la mañana siguiente abrí mis ojos asustada. Me revolví en mi cama y giré hasta quedar frente a frente con mi amado._

_Le sonreí, a modo de saludo. Él hizo lo mismo. De pronto una corriente fría me sacó de su mirada, y fijé mis ojos en la ventana._

_¡Nevaba!_

_Aferré una mano al frío vidrio, sonriendo bobamente. Quería salir… Estaba harta de estar recostada… de estar allí, enferma…sin respirar aire fresco._

-Está nevando…-_murmuré con alegría. Me giré hacia él, para ver que me asentía con una sonrisa suave y amable. Incliné mi cabeza suavemente, alegre-_Llévame a la nieve… Por favor.

_Asintió con una sonrisa y me ayudó a estar de pie en poco tiempo. Se fue del cuarto, dejándome en privacidad para cambiarme de ropa. Me puse un abrigo gris, con mi bufanda y mis mitones azules._

_Le sonreí asintiendo una vez, indicando que estaba lista. Él tomó mi mano con dulzura, mientras me llevaba fuera de casa._

_La nieve caía con suavidad sobre el suelo, que era un manto blanco en aquél minuto. Feliz de la vida, corrí como no lo había hecho en años. Extendí mis brazos, recibiendo la nieve en mi cuerpo. Le mostré a él los árboles con nieve, los niños haciendo figuras…_

_Hice un par de bolitas de nieve y se las lancé, riendo de diversión. _

_Eso era vida… Esa sí era vida… Verle reír…Jugar con él…Salir los dos…Que me sonriera y yo a él._

_Ese sería nuestro futuro. De seguro…_

_Me alejé unos metros más de él y comencé a mover la mano saludándole feliz. Vi su sonrisa… Esa sonrisa que me animaba a seguir._

_De pronto sentí la necesidad de decirle aquello que nunca había podido, desde que caí en la enfermedad… Junté mis manos en mis labios, tratando de provocar eco con aquello._

-¡Gracias!

_Sentí cómo un peso extraño caía en mi cuerpo. Era fuerte…No dolía. Era como si un sueño muy profundo me hubiese atrapado._

_Al segundo, sentí que estaba recostada en algo blando…algo frío._

_Había caído a la nieve._

_Las fuerzas comenzaron a abandonarme rápidamente. Sentía mi cuerpo helado…Frío como mármol…No podía moverme…_

_Cerré mis ojos ante lo inevitable. Ya había llegado mi hora…_

_Unos brazos me envolvieron al rato de caer en la inconsciencia…_

"_¡Despierta!"__ oí que alguien me gritaba…Esa voz…era _su_ voz. Sonreí por última vez a esa hermosa alucinación… Quería irme…con él…_

_Pronto le vería otra vez… Eso lo sabía._

"_Te amo…"_

_

* * *

_

**_Epílogo_**

_En la versión de él…_

_Pasaron los años…Muchos años…_

_Yo seguía visitando todos los inviernos aquel claro…Dejaba sus flores favoritas sobre su tumba. Éste año estaba nevando, como aquella vez… Sonreí a la tumba de mi amada, con tristeza._

_Aún no perdía la esperanza de reunirme con ella… Me fui al rato…Y llegué a casa, muy agotado. Estaba viejo….Ya no resistía tanto como antes…_

_Y me dormí._

_Desperté en un campo verde. Los colores eran vivos…Brillantes… Hermosos. A cada lado que miraba me encontraba con lo mismo._

_Un lugar colorido…Un lugar lleno de vida._

_Me puse de pie ágilmente. Sentía mi cuerpo mas liviano… Me miré. No era un anciano…Era joven…otra vez…_

_Lucía igual que cuando ella se había ido…_

_Alcé mi vista hacia adelante. Allí vi una sombra, arrodillada frente a algo. Parecía una chica… Estaba con vestido y un sombrero primaveral…Unos rizos rubios escapaban por su sombrero…_

_Se me encogió el corazón._

_Con las rodillas temblando me acerqué a ella, lentamente. Al estar a centímetros, extendí mi mano y toqué su hombro._

_Ella se volteó… Y me sonrió. Era ella… mi amada…Me sonreía otra vez con esa calidez que tanto adoraba._

_Las lágrimas se agolparon en mis ojos, sin parar. Ella se paró frente a mí, sin dejar de sonreír, y besó cada mejilla con suavidad._

_Le abracé contra mí con fuerza… La tenía a mi lado…Estaba conmigo…Estábamos juntos…_

_Ella me miraba feliz. Dijo:_

_-Te esperaba…Siempre te esperé._

_Le sonreí dulce, besándole con ternura los suaves labios… Era ella…No tenía dudas…_

_Quizá yo también había muerto… Eso sentía… pero no me importaba, si estaba con ella._

_Le miré fijo, sonriendo, y pronuncié esas palabras que no había logrado decirle…Esas palabras que no me atrevía a decir…_

_-Te amo._

_Vi cómo las lágrimas caían por sus hermosos ojos con lentitud. Me había escuchado. Aferró su abrazo y recostó su rostro contra mi pecho…_

_Murmuró suavemente, antes de besar mi mejilla._

_-Te amo… Gracias…_

_No sabía donde estaba, pero estaba con mi amada. Y eso era todo lo que yo necesitaba para seguir feliz._

_Quizá había muerto… Pero estaba en el cielo…Con ella. Estábamos juntos en el cielo, por la eternidad._

_Yo la amaba…Y ella a mí._


End file.
